hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
3019 Atlantic hurricane season
This was one of the most active hurricane seasons on record. Storms Hurricane Arlene Stayed out in the atlantic. Tropical Storm Bob Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Charlotte Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Dennis Made landfall in jacksonville, florida. Tropical Depression Five Made landfall in lake charels, louisiana. Hurricane Elizabeth Never made a landfall. Hurricane Frederic Never made a landfall. Hurricane Grace Made landfall in Miami, Florida and in lake charles, louisiana. Tropical Storm Harvey Never made a landfall. Tropical Depression Ten Never made a landfall. Hurricane Isabel Made landfall in Galveston, texas. Hurricane Jake Made landfall in Corpus christy, texas. Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Made landfall in Belize, mexico and in brownsville, texas. Hurricane Miranda Made landfall in Belize, mexico and in brownsville, texas after Lee did. Tropical Depression Sixteen Never made a landfall. Hurricane Norman Never made a landfall but peaked out at an extraordinary 290 mph. If the Category 6 rating was real, norman would most certainly have attained that intensity. Hurricane Ophelia Made landfall in new york. Hurricane Philippe Made landfall in new orleans, louisiana. Even though philippe was a weak category 4, it attained an oddly low 899 mbar pressure at its peak. Hurricane Ruby Made landfall in Spain with maxmium sustained winds of 120 mph a Category 3 Hurricane and a minimum central pressure of 951 mbars. Tropical Storm Sergio Was the regeneration of Nora from the pacific, sergio made landfall in mobile, alabama. Hypercane Tina Hypercane Vince Made landfall everywhere in the US. Vince was the second Hypercane ever recorded, topping 500 mph, the requirement for a Hypercane it lasted 6 months and 4 days the fourth longest lasting tropical cyclone in the wortd ever recorded after Hypercane Katie third 2013 Hypercane Maggie second 1999 and Hypercane Thomas first 1985 in that order and all of them except Hypercane Vince are still active today in the year 2013. Hurricane Wilma Made landfall in Galvaston, Texas as a Category 5. Wilma sustained Major hurricane status until it went through tulsa, oklahoma. Hurricane Alpha never made a landfall. Hurricane Beta never made a landfall. Tropical Depression Twenty-seven never made a landfall. Hurricane Gamma never made a landfall. Hurricane Delta never made a landfall. Hurricane Epsilon never made a landfall. Hurricane Zeta never made a landfall. Hurricane Eta never made a landfall. Hurricane Theta Made landfall in cape lookout, north carolina. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1985 till:01/01/1986 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1985 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_(250-312_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(1,0.20,0.70) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph_(≥313_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/04/1985 till:23/04/1985 color:C1 text:Arlene from:01/05/1985 till:05/05/1985 color:TS text:Bob from:07/06/1985 till:20/06/1985 color:C5 text:Charlotte from:17/06/1985 till:30/06/1985 color:C3 text:Dennis from:08/07/1985 till:18/07/1985 color:TD text:Five from:11/07/1985 till:20/07/1985 color:C4 text:Elizabeth barset:break from:16/07/1985 till:29/07/1985 color:C3 text:Frederic from:31/07/1985 till:15/08/1985 color:C6 text:Grace from:06/08/1985 till:12/08/1985 color:TS text:Harvey from:09/08/1985 till:14/08/1985 color:TD text:Ten from:11/08/1985 till:24/08/1985 color:C4 text:Isabel from:21/08/1985 till:03/09/1985 color:C4 text:Jake barset:break from:27/08/1985 till:05/09/1985 color:C2 text:Katia from:31/08/1985 till:15/09/1985 color:C5 text:Lee from:06/09/1985 till:16/09/1985 color:C5 text:Miranda from:11/09/1985 till:17/09/1985 color:TD text:Sixteen from:15/09/1985 till:17/10/1985 color:C6 text:Norman from:20/09/1985 till:11/10/1985 color:C6 text:Ophelia barset:break from:27/09/1985 till:14/10/1985 color:C4 text:Philippe from:30/09/1985 till:19/10/1985 color:C6 text:Ruby from:03/10/1985 till:19/10/1985 color:TS text:Sergio from:09/10/1985 till:31/12/1985 color:C6 text:Thomas from:09/10/1985 till:08/12/1985 color:C6 text:Vince from:18/10/1985 till:31/10/1985 color:C5 text:Wilma barset:break from:25/10/1985 till:03/11/1985 color:C3 text:Alpha from:31/10/1985 till:13/11/1985 color:C4 text:Beta from:10/11/1985 till:15/11/1985 color:TD text:Twenty-seven from:14/11/1985 till:25/11/1985 color:C2 text:Gamma from:22/11/1985 till:30/11/1985 color:C2 text:Delta from:27/11/1985 till:10/12/1985 color:C6 text:Epsilon barset:break from:30/11/1985 till:14/12/1985 color:C2 text:Zeta from:17/12/1985 till:26/12/1985 color:C1 text:Eta from:19/12/1985 till:29/12/1985 color:C3 text:Theta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1985 till:30/04/1985 text:April from:01/05/1985 till:01/06/1985 text:May from:01/06/1985 till:01/07/1985 text:June from:01/07/1985 till:01/08/1985 text:July from:01/08/1985 till:01/09/1985 text:August from:01/09/1985 till:01/10/1985 text:September from:01/10/1985 till:01/11/1985 text:October from:01/11/1985 till:01/12/1985 text:November from:01/12/1985 till:01/01/1986 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hypercanes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the Deep Future Category:Events in the 3010s